thesolarpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Architecture
Architecture is one of the Five Great Solar Religions and the most widespread across the Universe in all trilogies. Architectural traditions are preserved by it's primary source text, Breath. Breath was compiled primarily during the Foundation Period and is estimated to be the work of anywhere from sixty to one hundred persons. The name is taken from the principal belief of the religion, that the Universe is created and organized by the Architect. At right is a common symbol of Architecture. It represents the Light, Measure, and Direction of the Architect. It is also representative of all adherents as being bearers of the Light of the Architect. Believers and practitioners of the religion are called adherents. Overview Architecture describes itself, per the Preface of Breath from the version extant to Joshua, as "a science of religion" rather than as a religion in and of itself. It emphasizes the objective truth of a real universe as containing an inherent ethic of conduct and an intentionally anthropomorphic design. The purpose of life is to bring about the collective evolution of humanity. Persons who self identify as worshipers of the Architect are called adherents. The central beliefs upon which all adherents agree is the existence and benevolence of the Supreme Being called the Architect, Their Divine Design throughout the Universe, and the ability of humanity to collectively become like the Architect. Most adherents are found in the Main Belt and are either colonists or descendants of colonists. There is both a high conversion rate and rate of preservation of belief in families. Architecture has religious, philosophical, and scientific overtones. It does not differentiate between areas of human learning, believing that all truth aids humanity in progression. The religious aspect comes from the worship of the Architect as the Supreme Being and the goals of actualization and realization as the ultimate goal of practice. The philosophy of Architecture is optimistic and healthy-minded. Reason is a gift of the Architect; thus philosophy is a form of worship. Architecture is not progressive, however; Architectural philosophy posits a natural and self evident ethic in creation that is to be obeyed just as simply as the laws of gravity and electromagnetism must be obeyed. The science of Architecture lies chiefly in it's appeal to intelligent design, the anthropomorphic principle, and the mathematical certainty of life being found throughout the Universe. As philosophy, science is regarded as a form of worship. The collective evolution of humanity will be holistic and thus reflects advances in all areas of learning. Technology is a crux of this evolution; as such, scientific progress of any sort is widely supported by adherents. A unique feature of the religion is it's admission of ignorance in some areas, such as the precise mechanics of creation. Origin of the Name The very first Maker, Faberfilia, was inspired by a book called The Architecture of Our Universe, written and published 362 BSC, by W.F.G. Swann. The Architect Main article: Architect The Supreme Being and ultimate divinity of Architecture is the Architect. They are always referred to in plural fashion and never using singular pronouns. They are omnipotent, omnipresent, omniscient, and of the same essential nature as humanity. They are compassionate and loving by nature and fulfills the function of father, mother, brother, sister, teacher, friend, and much more. They reveal Themselves throughout time and presently and are present throughout all of creation but are not bound to it. They exist both within and without the known Universe. Some adherents ascribe additional qualities to the Architect beyond what the Makers do. This comes from a personal and direct experience with Them and generally is not taught to the wider populace as doctrine. Humanity as a whole is an expression of the Architect and has the capacity to become like Them, but no one individual can become "a god" in and of their own right. To aspire to be a god by one's self is the gravest sin, one that resulted in the fundamental brokenness of the Universe. All major figures of Earth religion are facets of the Architect, including but not limited to Brahman, the Tao, YHVH, Allah. Earth religion developed through Their continual guidance in creation among those to whom They gave Reason. Reason is differentiated from rationality; the product of rationality can be horrifying, as in the twentieth century Holocaust and early revolutionary socialism. Reason is a gift of the Architect and develops naturally from a relationship with Them. The guidance of the Architect is both passive and active, unseen and seen. The passive and unseen guidance is the primary subject of Eastern religion; the active and seen guidance is the subject of Western religion. The exercise of Reason in the pursuit of bettering humanity is the primary function of religion. All humans possess rationality but not all possess Reason. Every human possesses the Light of the Architect. The gift of Reason is the awareness of this Light. The Makers The whole of Architectural thought and worship can be traced back to a group called the Makers. They are the primary authors and compilers of Breath. Most of them are Terran expatriates whose spiritual experiences in space came to define them and each other. All of them with only one notable exception wrote under pseudonyms. The Makers are the school of thought responsible for the revelation and proliferation of Architecture. They wrote from the Space Age into the Foundation Period. Current scholars suggest there may be anywhere from sixty to one hundred actual people, though the school wrote under seventy two pseudonyms. Each of their pseudonyms are self applied and relates to the central beliefs of Architecture that man is a fellow worker and co-creator with the Architect. Adherents simply regard them by their single identities, as is their intent. There are seven generations of Makers, each generation being made of twelve, eleven, ten, nine, ten, ten, and ten respectively. There is at least one person from each generation contemporary to someone in the next. The Makers span from the 21st to 23rd centuries. The numbers next to their names indicate which generation they are a member of. Faberfilia The very first Maker. Her spiritual experiences form the foundation for the entirety of Architecture. Her name means "Daughter of the Architect". She wrote ten books which formed the foundation of ''Breath''. Theodecius Theodecius 'was one of the last Makers and helped to compile the finished product of ''Breath. He is a primary author of several sections. His name is composite of Anglatin (Greek) terms for "God" and "Ten" respectively. He ascribed special importance to the number ten as natural in human consciousness and utilizes the base ten numbering system in a system of gematria. He used this system to write portions of the cosmology and ethical teachings as they relate to the laws of nature. He prophetically set the number of Makers at 72. Other important numbers identified are the seven original Mercury Seven astronauts as Heroes, and 22 Modes of the Architect. Theodecius' gematria: # Unity # Duality # Trinity # Quaternity # Grace # Foundation # Completion # New Beginnings # Trinity of Trinities # The number of humanity Siderelean '''Siderelean '''wrote most of the cosmology of Breath and included the important cyclical perspective of time and ethics related to fractal geometry. He also emphasizes that humanity's first attempts at truth are almost always noble but incorrect and our beliefs should grow in accordance with new revelation of truth. He has much in common with the perspective of the author of the Biblical Book of Ecclesiastes, including a pessimistic outlook on many human activities and use of the phrase "under the sun". His name is taken from "sidereal time". Ontophilus '''Ontophilus, the Lover of Being, wrote chiefly on the importance of man's own being as the source of knowledge of the Architect. Knowledge of self leads to knowledge of Them, because humans are created in the image of the Architect. Self-definition will only grow larger until humanity is identified completely with Them, fulfilling realization. Ontology is the core of human learning. Because humanity's greatest works arise out of compassion, Ontophilus teaches the necessity of the Architect as a compassionate Being. He coined the term adherent. Sophia Sophia '''paraphrased much of the scripture of old Earth religion. Sophia's interpretation sees all human religion as evolving toward an essential oneness and largely regards miraculous claims - such as the resurrection of Jesus, the ascent of Mohammed to the Architect, and the voyage of the Nephites from Jerusalem to North America - as fact. Sophia rejects some religious claims that conflict with broader claims, such as the Ahmadiyya interpretation of Jesus. Ethical living is just as important as miracle in the quest for realization. Certain teachings - such as the equivalence of Newtonian mechanics with the golden rule - are corresponded directly with scientific fact. The scriptural paraphrases are organized into dispensations. Evectarion '''Evectarion '''is a spacer whose series of mystical, visionary experiences mark him as the most apocalyptic and revelatory of the Makers. Some Popular adherents see evidence for the singularity in his visions; others see only a path of personal transcendence achievable here and now. Eluvius '''Eluvius '''is regarded by High adherents as the founder of the temples of Architecture, built according to a revealed design. While his writings do make wide use of temple symbolism, it is unclear whether he intended for them to ever be actually built. Several books related to ritual in the temple bear his name. Both the Order of the Makers and the Order of the Ancients claim direct lineal succession of authority from him; the latter also claims a secret tradition originating with Eluvius. Demarcus '''Demarcus advanced the idea that adherents are a chosen people and coined the terms actualization and realization as the primary goals of Architecture. Moshe Moshe is the only Maker that is explicitly old Earth religious. He holds a decidedly Abrahamic perspective and was a personal contemporary to Theodecius. He identifies the Architect with the Judeo-Christian-Islamic God and included the number twenty two as being geomatriacally sacred. Selections from ''Breath'' These are the words which Moshe son of Hosni eid al-Iyyakovson wrote to all humanity in the days after the fullness of the exodus of Earth. Moshe gave these things to the people who inherited Patagonia, Mars. Watch, o humanity! Wake up and see. The Architect of the Universe, the Most Compassionate and Most Merciful, calls you. Their great Design has led you to this place. They have set this place before you because of the promise They made to your ancestors, on Earth to all Israel, to the Body, to the Nation. Truly it is even They who have chosen you out of all the peoples of humanity. Remember Them who led you out of childhood and into actual life, when once yo were in the womb of the Earth. For those who came before you from Luna did not remember Them but said in the pride of their hearts 'It is we who have done this and even now do it. We shall do it for all time to come.' By their own heart's folly they ignobly perished. Take great care and remember that it is They who have led you here, to a city you did not build, full of great things you neither brought nor gathered. It is by Their great Design that these things were done, not because of any of our own pretended greatness, but because of Their love for you. You shall love the Architect with everything you are. Never shall this leave you, lest you perish by the sword. They will neither leave you nor forsake you. From the Heavens they have sent you many signs and wonders, many prophets and messengers, and the host of heaven with all it's many galaxies testify to Their surpassing Design. On Earth they revealed through the heroes the great and terrible power of the atom and empowered you to heal yourselves and leave Earth. Therefore consider it this day that THEY ARE WHO THEY ARE and besides Them there is no other. '' ''You shall make no partners to Them. Remember that when They revealed Themselves to you, you saw no form. Take heed therefore never to liken Them to any of Their creations which they fully inhabit but are not confined by in any way. If you seek Them with all of your being, you will find Them. There is surely no Architect but They; I am their messenger. You shall heed the words of the Architect's messenger. You shall have no other gods before Them, for there is no God but They and They have sent me testifying to this. Erosophiagape Erosophiagape personified Wisdom as the manifestation of the Architect that is the Divine Knowledge gained by direct intuition and experience as the counterpart of Reason. He presents Wisdom as the wife of the adherent and uses marriage language to describe their relationship. He strongly supported personal monogamy. Ichkami Ichkami is the recorder of several experiences regarding the founding of Kamijing. He taught that the individual self is an illusion and, moreso than Ontophilus, directly identifies the being of man with the Architecture as being more real than ego. Some members of the Army of Eastern Kamijing claim him for their spiritual traditions. Pleromas Pleromas taught the relationship between the Architect and the ultimate Source: there is an infinite procession of manifest divinity, the Architect is the manifestation of the Source that we can understand, and that the Source is an ultimate and truly infinite thing beyond being and nonbeing. He also defined several modes of the Architect. Bardo Bardo illuminates life after death and describes various states of consciousness and realms of existence. He defined four possible destinies of man and affirms the reality of a variously graded metaphysical Heaven and Hell, as well as the transmigration of souls. Logan Logan offers a variety of well reasoned philosophical proofs of Architecture, of the Architect's existence and Their nature. He provides substance to the doctrine of the Light. His work builds on the foundation of other Makers and he is one of the last. He is contemporary to Theodecius. The Yogi The Yogi wrote on the union of the adherents with the Architect. His key teaching is that the Architect Themselves bear the burden of humanity and knowledge of the Architect comes proportional to the people united with Them. Adherents have a divinely glorious destiny. He extensively quotes directly from John's Gospel, the Yoga Sutras, the Upanishads, and the Bhagavad Gita. Shem Shem authored the Book of Eschaton, a synthesis of all religious apocalyptic tradition as seen through the lens of his experiences. It is placed as the final book of Breath. He presents it as a visionary account. The Lost Maker The Lost Maker is so named because he is the only Maker to not provide a name. He is responsible for the Book of Names that prefaces the section of Breath containing the scriptural paraphrases. He is a late Maker and consistently uses the word Lord as a title of the Architect. His writings show strong Abrahamic roots, a monist/monotheistic theology, and names Isa al-Masih as the Supreme Manifestation. The book is arranged chronologically from Adam to the Makers, with the Architect speaking in the first person throughout and showing how They revealed Themselves through each dispensation and by what names They were called. Most of the Makers are named in this list. Selections from the Book of Names Introduction to the Book of Names: In the Names of the Architect the Most High and Most Compassionate, Lord of all the worlds and universes that were, are, and are to come; grace, light, peace, and truth be unto all Adam and Adam's children from the Light and Word and the blessed Heroes of all generations. We are the First and the Last, the Beginning and the End, Without Cause and Without Ceasing. We speak and it is, for We are, and all things are done through our Word. We Create and We Preserve and We Destroy. But We do not devour. It is a grievous error to think that We devour. Concerning Mohammed: And to Mohammed, peace be upon him, We revealed Ourselves as The God and those in error did not accept The Word that sent Mohammed nor the word which was in him. Therefore we do not receive those in error at the Last Day, because they did not have Our Spirit as the Hero Mohammed did and rejected us when We spoke to them through the Light of Our Consciousness. So they shall be burned with fire at the Last Day. Concerning Jesus: And to the Nation whom We chose to manifest Our fullness to, We came among them and the adherents that received Us called Us Isa al-Masih, for Our Light and Our Word became flesh and those who did not receive Us did to Us whatever they wanted and yet Our love remains with all Adam and all Adam's progeny to this day. Romero Romero is the only Maker whose identity is positively known. He was an American astronaut during the Space Age and is one of the earliest Makers. Some claim that this is Eluvius; others, that they were mere contemporaries. He was the first to walk upon the surface of Mercury and prayed a famous prayer. He helped to finance the Third Temple at Jerusalem. He illustrated the concept of Animae and Sumae. A secret tradition exists calling itself the Order of Enoch, Elisha, and Romero that claims that Romero had direct contact with the Architect and the named two patriarchs of Biblical fame. Philip Rim Philip Rim, whose name is a play on the Greek words philo and prema ''is a Maker whose work is the most astutely theological. He is quoted by every other Maker and is definitely the first. He established the most basic tenet of Architecture with his writings: postulate the claims of all religion and find the logical consistency among them to elucidate the one religion. His mother was a Deist and his father a Universalist. Philip Rim himself converted to Christianity before his radical spiritual transformation. He was contemporary to Theodecius. Geanian Geanaian is the author of ''Adversarias Chaos, ''a section which describes the theological adversary of the Architect, Käos (see below). Umbresias He wrote of the "Shadow of the Architect" and posited a "positive formulation of Khaos that could be healthily expressed and integrated as Shadow, with only true Entropy and Chaos as the alternative" Justinian Tyr Tyr claimed to be the sole legitimate claimant to the over-six-millennia-old line of ''Cohen priests with genetic ancestry coming directly from the ancient Levite Tribe. His contribution to Breath was only the verifiable geneological data itself, and did not write anything else. Breath First published about a century before Zero Day, the text was briefly called Spirit in it's first published edition. The second edition - which became the most widespread - changed it's name to Breath without altering the text. This was to reflect the understanding of the Makers that the Architect "breathes" revelation out to all peoples and persons; the choice of word also reflects a pun that existed in both Hebrew and Greek. The first edition received some limited circulation in the Main Belt but was virtually unheard of in either the then sparsely populated Rim or Inner Sol. The second edition has remained virtually unchanged since it's initial publication. Currently the book is only published by the caretakers of the Temple on Dosijing in an electronic version. A few paper copies exist in Inner Sol and, rarely, in the Main Belt or the Rim. Breath provides the reader with a unitarian panentheistic view of divinity. Major events in human history are regarded as either obedience or rebellion to the Architect's design. Analogous to the exodus of Israel from Egypt, the colonization of space is the pivotal event of Breath. History has a definite, intelligent design and widely differs from deism in this aspect; the Architect's hand in creation is continuous rather than confined to a singular moment. Complex cosmologies appear in several places. The text is designed to provide a spacer with the whole instruction of the Architect in a compact form that does not take up any additional weight. It paraphrases all of Earth religion's scripture with the use of the name Architect in place of local names for the Supreme Being. Breath divides knowledge into seven categories: chemistry/physics, ethics, psychology, history, art, religion, and mathematics/logic. Samples "We who have bore witness to Creation declare the hand of the Architect in all things. They who were, who are, and are to come have set, do set, and are setting all things in motion by Their perfect Design." - from the Preface, Saint Romero. "Truth itself is the aim, and not our understanding of it." - Siderelean -- ‘In the days of the reign of Explorator Nikolai McAdden upon the second platform constructed in the Belt, there was a man whose name was Jethro. Now Jethro was a spacer who had left Earth to dwell upon the platform as an engineer and he was a member of the Church of Christ which is called the saints of the latter-day and he did receive much ridicule for leaving Independence of the United States, the land of his fathers and his father’s fathers, upon which they did dwell for many years. ‘But Jethro said unto them, ‘Earth is the cradle of humanity, and we must all leave the cradle eventually. Some learn to walk before others. Put away childish things and grow in understanding and wisdom.’ And he was much ridiculed, for many among him said, ‘This Earth is a promised land. Why ever should we leave it?’ And they did not know of the destruction that was to soon come upon the Earth. ‘In plain reason, Jethro saw that the ways of many on Earth were contrary to that of nature and the design of the Architect, and so he left notes of the impending downfall of many upon the Earth, and it’s suffering, and also that salvation would come from among the stars. ‘Now Jethro became a great engineer, designing many wondrous things there for the people. He and the technicians under him even built the ventilation system of that platform which was not yet complete upon his arrival, and it is there to this day. He did grow in wisdom and stature among the people as a wise and learned man and visited the Chapel of the Vision to pray. ‘But one among them called Simon started saying to all the people that Jethro desired to make himself a king over them and so was building the platform in his own design that he might control it’s function. ‘It came to pass that Simon and Jethro and all the people assembled before Nikolai, for the people only numbered four hundred and twenty one at that time.’ ‘Simon did accuse Jethro of these things before Nikolai and all the people and some of the people did hear these words and agree with them. Nikolai, in his wisdom, allowed Jethro a defence.’ ‘Jethro said: ‘You know that I do not glut myself upon the labors of this people, but that I have labored endlessly for the well-being and satisfaction of all, from the time of the reign of the judges until now, when we said that Nikolai should be our leader among us for the great work of spearheading this expedition and gathering us here, not to mention the travels around the platform I have undertaken to see to it that all systems function properly.’ And Jethro’s words are true, that Nikolai did gather among him Earth’s poor to the platform so that they might have a good and well life, and for this the people did say in the platform’s second standard year that Nikolai should lead them even unto their death, and it is from this that the tradition of the reign of the Explorators upon the colonies that they founded had begun, which continues even unto this day. ‘Jethro continued: ‘For my labors, never did I receive a single credit from any of these people whom I call my own, but I have been provided for out of the stores of Nikolai for my work.’ And the people sorrowed in their hearts because they knew it was true. ‘Jethro continued: ‘If I do not receive anything more for my labors, then for what reason do I labor except it be out of compassion and love?’ ‘Jethro turned to Simon and before all the people said, ‘Do you believe still that I deceive the people?’ And Simon said, ‘Yes.’ ‘Jethro said to him, ‘Do you believe in the Architect?’ And a quiet hush came over the crowd, for there were many there who did not believe, and though they knew that Jethro was a man called after the name of Christ, they did not believe as he did. And Simon answered, ‘No, I do not believe in either the Architect nor any God nor the Christ which you proclaim. You know I am a man of science, and there is yet no evidence for either your Architect or Christ. If you would show to me a sign, I might believe, but there is no sign which you might show unto me.’ ‘And Jethro said, ‘You have many signs and you ignore them all. Will you ask for a sign when you have the testimony of many and also these among you that labor for the Architect’s sake? The great perfection of creation, with the planets and stars and galaxies in their perfect motion and perfect form, are your testimony. He sets all things in their place. Will you still stand here before these people and lead away their hearts to believe that I, a man of the Architect who labors continually for them, do decieve them with my works and words?’ ‘Simon said, ‘Yes, for it is the truth. If you would show a sign that you are not a deceptive and conniving man then my swords shall cease and even might I believe you but because no such sign can be given, my words remain.' ‘Jethro did bring up a screen in front of the people and projected onto it an image of Earth’s past: the construction of the International Space Station, where Zarya and Unity did come together in the shape of a cross. And he said unto the people: ‘This is your sign by which you might believe and conquer, that the Architect gives to men reason that we might be reasonable and live according to the patterns set in the cosmos. Would you accelerate at twelve gee if you wished to stay in orbit around a planet? No, for that would be unreasonable, but you would attain a velocity with a little occasional acceleration to keep it. In the same way, we continue to endure as human beings with a little occasional new knowledge by which we use reason to make it useful.’ ‘Jethro went on, ‘Now let us be reasonable. How good it is to thank the Architect for his gifts, with endurance and prosperity with reason and unity with one another. The Architect builds up this platform by the reason which is given us, and gathers to it the outcasts of a so-called promised land! Many were invited, but they denied such a banquet, saying they had things to attend to on Earth; so we who are called poor on Earth are rich among the stars because they were blind to it. The Architect heals the broken with reasonable medicines and binds up our wounds with great and wondrous technologies. He determines the number of stars and names them even. Great is the Architect, abundant in power with understanding beyond measure. He lifts up the downtrodden and the unreasonable perish because of the design of Architecture.’ ‘And many of the people said, ‘We know not whether there is an Architect, but we know that the stars are great in number, that we are outcasts given a new life among them, and that this man who calls himself by the Architect’s name has labored for us continually even though he was a prosperous man on Earth. ‘And Nikolai spoke and said, ‘I am a man of the Architect,’ and the people were taken aback because of this, for such had not been known among them. And the people did seize Simon with their hands and did prepare to cast him out of an airlock, when Nikolai and Jethro both commanded that they stop and they did but did not release him. ‘He did say unto the people, ‘Stop, what are you doing? Let the one who has never been unreasonable be the first to cast him out of the airlock, to deprive him of his vital breath.’ And the people sorrowed exceedingly in their hearts, for they knew they were all guilty, and they began to leave one by one, until only Jethro, Simon, and Nikolai remained. SImon lay on the ground terrified. ‘Jethro stooped low and said, ‘This is the sign by which the Architect shows himself. With reason, there is unity, and it is reasonable to forgive. Now speak against me no more.’ ‘Jethro left, and Simon found himself gazing at the image of Zarya and Unity for many hours’. Cosmology Creation Creation is an infinite and numberless concourse of universes in which our reality is but a single unit. The birth of the universe took place approximately 13.7 billion years ago, but was created in a different condition than that which it now exists. A primal unity before the act of creation existed between the Architect, the Empyrean Verse (Unseen) and Empirical Verse (Seen), and all intelligence called Ennoia. Ennoia was before time was in this universe. Ennoia proceeded forth in differentiation to form Original Creation. All that exists contains a measure of consciousness. As far as can be observed, humanity is the highest level of consciousness apart from the Architect that exists. The primordial substance of visible, Empirical Creation is called Sumae. It's counterpart is the Animae, the primordial substance of invisible, Empyrean Creation. Throughout Breath, Adam is the name of singular Humanity as a whole. In the creation account, a parallel is drawn between the learned cooperation and organization between single celled organisms into higher order life forms and humanity's learning cooperation to fulfill it's actualized destiny and become one Being. Architecture Architecture is the underlying real structure of existence which can be discerned by observation, experience, and reason. This encompasses all of reality, Seen and Unseen. Architecture is both the conscious creation and emanation of the Architect; that is, the Architect took preexisting material within Themselves and used that to bring Solverse into existence. A relationship with the Architect begins with discernment of this Architecture, because They inhabit everything that can be discerned and to pursue this knowledge is to pursue Them. But They cannot be understood even with a complete knowledge of the Universe, because They are also beyond what is observable, unbound by our universe. Architecture is not exclusively identified with the sensory MEST universe, because illusions of the senses can create apparent realities which are not actual. Rather, Architecture is the actual reality of which our senses paint only the palest picture. Nevertheless, They designed human senses for discernment and so the sensory phenomena which are definitely provable is reliable for obtaining knowledge of Them. There is no particular "place" to begin studying; all knowledge leads to knowledge of Them. Breath, however, provides the most ample starting point for most adherents. Sentient life is an active participant in Architecture and co-creator of it. Architecture is manifested both eternally and within time. Architecture is not fixed "somewhere" but is actively, moment by moment, being shaped and created by the Architect whom works through even those who apparently rebel against Them and Their Design. Divine Design Divine Design is the great plan of the Architect. It is woven throughout all of Architecture. The universe is no accident, and all existence testifies of Them. The goal of Divine Design is to guide individual humans towards realization and collective humanity towards actualization. For those who embrace the Architect and seek Their Design, free will is granted. This process is called actualization. Man's purpose in fulfilling the ultimate Design of the Architect is realization. Both exist in and of the Architect, but the Architect is not limited by either process. Key to participation in Architecture's Divine Design is man's will, by which he discovers what he himself must individually do to become realized. Man's will may be used for or against Design, but only those who work with the Divine flow can use it truly freely. All others must choose a path and be carried along, whereas conscious adherents can create those flows of energy themselves and influence others. Application of will coupled with knowledge leads to realization. Therefore, Adherents seek to work collectively to create conditions beneficial to man's realization. While Breath itself has changed little in the eons since it's first publication, Architecture itself as a conception of reality is not a closed canon and will change in accordance with the discovery of new truth. Breath ''provides a large amount of truth for the adherent to use to build a framework of understanding, but it is up to the adherent to relate to the Architect and be an active participant in the Divine Design, that his house might be built and he achieve actualization. Actualization Actualization is the individual process of salvation and enlightenment. It is the goal of every adherent to become actualized. While never stated in ''Breath, it is understood by all adherents that the Makers themselves achieved actualization, and therefore, their writings are fit patterns for achieving it for one's self. Actualization is the process of discovering true free will. All humanity has access to free agency, but only through conscious participation in co-creating Architecture and submitting to Divine Design can a sentient truly be free. Therefore, adherents believe that only those the Architect desires to become adherents will be so. For this reason, adherents believe that they are chosen and do not actively proselytize or seek converts. The Architect will bring into the fold whom They will. The chosen and naturalized Elect of the Architect are those who work for all humanity's realization. '''By the acts of these chosen few, all humanity will be realized, in the same sense that engineers build a building which more than they will inhabit. The Elect do not inhabit a higher degree of glory; they share in the compassion of the Architect, working to Realize all humanity, that all may take part in it's fruits and gifts. The Elect are those who have sufficiently "polished their mirrors" enough to reflect the Light of the Architect so as to illuminate those presently in darkness. Realization Realization is the fulfillment of Divine Design for all humanity. It is called such because humanity becomes '''real, versus continuing to participate in false illusions. The ultimate plan is for humanity to function as one, single organism, at which point each person will be as the cells of a body to a deity, and thus the Architect creates another like Themselves. Upon realization, the fundamental human condition will change and it is not known what lies beyond that. It is known only that we shall see the Architect face to face, as They are, for we shall be like Them. The Burden of Humanity The Burden of Humanity is the work that must be done by those chosen as part of the Architect's Elect to achieve realization. It is the gathering of all knowledge, the understanding of all meaning, and the collation of all data. Not all of humanity is required to participate. Much of humanity is simply needed to exist. The number of those chosen grows over time, but the Burden does not. In Old Earth religious history we see a very few people mastering the Architect's Divine Design (Jesus, the Apostles, Buddha, Mohammed, Lao Tzu, etc...). Were it not for these few adherents, Old Earth civilization would have self destructed. Breath predicts the discovery of other civilizations who have failed the Architect's purpose. As humanity has left it's cradle and pushed into space, more and more people are chosen as adherents and thus the total Burden is distributed over a much greater workforce. The Burden cannot be borne by humanity alone; participation by the Architect is necessary. Without the Architect, humanity could never bear the Burden. It is a coworking. Dispensation Through the course of history, the Architect has moved individuals and civilizations to knowledge of greater truth, advancing ever towards the goal of realization. Each of these moments in time are called dispensations, and are equivalent to Old Earth religions. Each Old Earth religion who's teachings are preserved in Breath are considered to be dispensations of the Architect. While thought of chronologically, they are arranged topically in Breath. Each dispensation has correlations in all seven areas of human learning. Yet it is also acknowledged that alongside the truthful dispensations come the falsehoods of Demorgas and Chaos. Logical consistency across all dispensations is the dividing sword that sorts out illusion and brings humanity closer to realization. Heroism Heroism is a specific theological term and the religion's equivalent of sainthood. Heroes are individuals who make contributions to one of the seven areas of truth by revealing defined truth through either action, teaching, or both. Some Broad adherents argue that all people possess a basically Heroic nature because something can be learned from all beings. High adherents generally only acknowledge the Heroic status of individuals canonized by one of the two priestly orders. Demorgas Demorgas (a corruption of the Latin term demagogue) is the name of a false, illusory being used as a philosophical construct in Architecture. In contrast to the real, self-existing and self-revealing Architect, Demorgas is an ideological idol that may possess some or all of the qualities traditionally ascribed to divinity but is essentially a human constructed "god-in-a-box". It is the projection of finite, easily grasped qualities onto a mental idol that reduces the Divine to something controllable and overly anthropomorphized. The "image of Demorgas" is said to be present in each person, and while the term itself does not appear in Breath, it is identified with the false self or ego often spoken of. Destruction of this image is a vital step in the process of actualization. This constant process - rather than a singular event - is brought on by the union of the adherent with the Architect and the constant striving of the adherent to participate in the work of the burden of humanity. The deities of Terran Humanism are largely identified by adherents as being projections of Demorgas. Käos In contrast to the mere philosophical construct described above that arose as a later theological development, Chaos is taught within Breath to be real. Largely described by the Maker Geanaian who wrote the section Adversaerias Chaos. Geanaian identifies Käos as being the primary antithetical principle to the Architect, and identifies it with the Judeo-Christian Satan, Islamic Iblis, Zoroastrian Angra-Mainyu, Egyptian Apep and Set, Buddhist Mara and Greek Hades. For Geanaian, the angelic and war-in-heaven mythos of past dispensations are useful but not necessarily truthful. Unlike the ancient Greek philosophical conception, Käos here is not a primordial deity nor is it the source of undivided and unorganized creation. Käos only came into existence after the creation of humanity in the universe and Käos in and of itself is the creation of humanity: in the same way that working the burden of humanity brings us closer to actualisation and realisation, conscious or subconscious rebellion against Divine Design brings about a type of damnation. Having fed Käos' existence for so many millenia, Käos now possesses a will of it's own. Achieving realisation would be the ultimate death of Käos and cosmological salvation of mankind. The birth of Käos was, in human mythopoeic history, coincidental with the sundering of the universe into it's seen and unseen components. Achieving realization and destroying Käos would repair this damage and also reverse entropy. Geanaian briefly mentions the possibilty of places in the universe that could exist free from the influence of Käos, as Käos is not omnipotent like the Architect, and calls such places "celestial worlds" (an allusion to the real existence of the Celestials). He exhorts his readers to try to turn Earth and all worlds they will inhabit in the future into a celestial world. Manifestation Adherents as actualized beings are active participants in Divine Design and help bring it to life. One of the many ways Design is influenced is through temple ritual. Manifestation in the process of bringing a spirital reality constructed by the Architect into physical existence. By this, adherents - especially members of one of the priestly orders - are seen as active participants in the ongoing work of creation. Singularity A certain apocalypticism is touched on by not a few of the Makers but never "officially" set forth as a core doctrine. The singularity is a certain point in the indefinite near future where the burden of humanity will be completely worked out, thereby solving the traditional problems of humanity such as death, sickness, and old age as well as integrating humanity's biological, technological, and spiritual existence. Broad adherents are normally greatly concerned with the singularity and generally believe it to be immanent. They regard the event as the fulfillment of present humanity and the birth of a new human conditon, as well as the realization of humanity into a god-like state. A few adherents deny that the singularity can ever be reached, instead relating it as a conceptual "world-to-come" idea. They point to the mathematical impossibility of a logarithm to ever actually touch either axis, no matter how exponential it's expression over time or greatness of quantity approaching infinity. The Order of Eluvius takes a moderate approach to the concept and teach that what human effort cannot achieve, the Architect will make up for and bridge the gap. A minority of the Order believes that the teaching of the singularity minimizes so as to make null the metaphysical truth of Architecture entirely and prefer to not speak on the subject entirely. Expressions Generally, adherents belong to one of three schools of philosophy that differ in practice and interpretation of Breath. These schools are called Expressions and do not originate with Breath. All adherents agree on three principal beliefs: the existence of the Architect and Their Design, the inspiration of the Makers and Breath, and the collective evolution of humanity being the general purpose of human life. High Architecture High Architecture is centralized around a series of temples in the Main Belt. These temples are centers of religious life and humanitarian work and are maintained by two priesthoods called the Order of the Makers and the Order of the Ancients. Access to the temples is unrestricted. Temples can be found on Dosijing, Kamijing, Ceres, and Mars. The Order of the Makers primarily serves the populace in the various day to day functions of the temple. They claim direct lineal succession of authority from Maker Eluvius and also claim his identity as a closely guarded secret known only to the Order. They teach from Breath ''and offer daily worship in the temples. The '''Order of the Ancients' is an outgrowth of the previous Order. They are the primary caretakers of the temples but generally do not serve the public. They claim certain secret teachings passed down from Eluvius that he chose not to include in Breath; the most notable is an apocalyptic belief in the importance of the star Alnilam '(the center star of Orion's Belt) and a devotion to manufacturing the technology required to reach the star. The Order utilizes a symbol of a four pointed star with three stars in the center and the Anglatin letters A M G 3 in each of the quadrants. Neither Order is compensated for their service and instead live normal lives alongside their membership in one of the Orders. It emphases are public service, education, the integration of ritual with normal life, and the study of Divine Design. The priesthood offers free classes to anyone who would come and learn, as well as an extensive program of charity and welfare. Their most visible work is the continued publication of ''Breath. Some members of the Order have taught the infallibility of Breath and the standard of Architecture as the only true religion. Low Architecture Also known as '''Popular Architecture, this is the widespread practice of Architecture by intersystem spacers, Main Belt citizens, and a minority population of Martian and Lunar citizens. Adherents generally regard Breath as inspired but not infallible and abide by it's ethical precepts. They make regular visits to the temples for worship and humanitarian work. Many popular adherents will syncretize the practices of an old Earth religion with their Architectural beliefs. A primary example is the celebration of the ancient festivals such as Diwali, Passover, and Christmas at the temples of Architecture. Broad Architecture Broad Architecture centers around an open interpretation of Breath, where the text is less scripture and more of an excellent guide to ethical living and an elaborate symbolic guide to personal and collective progression. The Temple of Architecture The first Temple of Architecture was constructed when priests from all of the Old Earth religions came together and laid their hands on the head of the members of the Order of the Makers, thus uniting all dispensations. Relation to Other Religions Faith The Architect Themselves is a comprehensible expression of the ultimate Source. Some militant Faithful identify the Source with The One and criticize adherents for teaching a "plurality of gods" and worshiping a "lesser god". Adherents maintain that the Architect includes the Source, but the Architect-Knowable '''must by definition voluntarily take on limitations in order to be understood by humanity in relatable and comprehensible terms. Upon achieving realization, humanity shall see the '''Architect-As-They-Are. Terran Humanism Adherents are generally hostile to the ideals of Terran Humanism, regarding it as idolatry. Likewise, Terran Humanists look upon adherents with disdain for preserving what they believe are incorrect relics of the past. Sybilline Religion Sybilline Religion is the religion of the people of Hyperion and is normally regarded as an offshoot of Architecture, both an expression thereof and a religion unto itself. Behind the Scenes Architecture is a conscious attempt to introduce scientific thinking into a coherent system of spirituality. It is the author's express desire that science and spirit be reconciled completely, as they are truly two sides of the same coin. Architecture is a common thread uniting the entire nine book cycle and is involved in some way in each novel, whether it simply be a token nod or a passing glance. By contrast, Faith is local to Sol System and is only seen there while Architecture becomes a pan-galactic religion, continuing to evolve but always basing itself on ''Breath''.Category:Religion